what_if_doctor_who_wasnt_axedfandomcom-20200214-history
Doctor Who Logo
Over the decades, numerous logos have been used for the Doctor Who televised series and films. Overview 1963-1967 An Unearthly Child - The Moonbase (Seasons 1 to 4) The first logo featured the words "DOCTOR WHO" in block white capitals, written in a simple sans serif font. The weight and size of the two words were arranged to keep both at the same width, a trend that would continue through the next two logos. Emphasis was placed on the word "WHO" by use of a heavier, more elongated typeface than that used for "DOCTOR". Although this logo is primarily associated with William Hartnell's tenure as the Doctor, it remained in use for Patrick Troughton's first four stories, through to The Moonbase. 1967-1969 The Macra Terror - The War Games (Seasons 4 to 6) This logo again featured white capital letters, this time presented in 'Times New Roman'. The use of identical font and weight in both words severely diminished the differential emphasis featured in the 1963 logo. This logo made its first appearance in Patrick Troughton's fifth serial, The Macra Terror, ''alongside a new title sequence and theme. The 1970-1973 Spearhead from Space - The Green Death (Seasons 7 to 10) This logo gave the programme a much more unique visual identity. It featured a specially styled typeface and was presented in a bold shade of cyan, contrasting the simplistic, white logos of the 1960s. The enlargement of "WHO" as opposed to "DOCTOR" continued a trend that would remain in all future logos until the Movie in 2003. This logo was the first to be shown in colour, debuting with the Third Doctor's first serial. 1973-1980 The Time Warrior - The Horns of Nimon (Seasons 11 to 17) & The Sands of Life This logo, known informally as the "diamond logo", featured a bluish tint when used on-screen. The diamond-shaped background was often omitted in merchandising, with the colouring of the lettering and background also sometimes changed. Although commonly associated with Tom Baker's time as the Fourth Doctor, this logo was introduced during Jon Pertwee's final season as the Third Doctor. 1980-1986 The Leisure Hive - The Ultimate Foe (Seasons 18 to 23) & King of the Sontarans; Midnight Upon Us This logo featured the words "DOCTOR WHO" presented in a neon-tubing style, leading to it being commonly referred to as the "neon-tubing logo". After one season of use, the logo was noticeably cleaner when Peter Davison made his debut as the Fifth Doctor, with fringing around the edges having been removed. Introduced in the final season of Tom Baker's era, this revamp of the logo complemented the new "star-field" title sequence, as well as the first non-Delia Derbyshire arrangement of the theme. It was then used throughout Peter Davison's entire tenure as the Fifth Doctor. With the introduction of Colin Baker as the Sixth Doctor, the logo was tinted purple to give it a more colourful hue, matching the updated title sequence. It also took on a slightly curved appearance. 1987-1989 Time and the Rani - Ghost Light (Seasons 24 to 26) This logo was the first to be a three-dimensionally animated element of the title sequence. The word "Doctor" appeared at an angle over "WHO", which was presented in a metallic style with a red glow surrounding it. This logo was introduced in 1987 as the official branding for Sylvester McCoy's tenure as the Doctor. It made it's first appearance in Time and the Rani. The title sequence that used the logo was accompanied by a new arrangement tf theme turn made by Keff McCullough, and was one of the very first TV title sequences to be made using nothing but CGI. 1990-1998 Earth Aid - The Web of Time (Seasons 27 to 34) When Stephen Garwood took over as producer in 1990, he commissioned a new logo, as well as new theme music and a slightly revamped version of the previous titles. The logo itself borrowed the idea of the logo being connected from the 1980-86 logo, but did it in a new and unique way, the word "DOCTOR" was solid, whereas "WHO" was cut out into the lower half of the logo, the logo was tinted brown. in 1991, the BBC logo was added to the bottom of the logo, as this was a trend growing ever more popular. in 1996, to coincide with Paul McGann's debut as The Ninth Doctor, the logo was tinted blue, in the following year, the BBC logo was changed to the new BBC logo introduced in that year. 1998-2003 The Castle That Time Forgot - The Other (Seasons 35 to 40) When Chris Sanderman took over as producer of Doctor Who, he too commissioned a new logo, along with a New Title Sequence, with the show now being made in a 16.9 aspect ratio, the new logo was a bright blue, with a red drop shadow and stripes on either side of the text that made use of the Widescreen, as they stretched out, though the logo was still 4.3 safe with the text. in 2001, the BBC logo was removed from the logo, and instead moved to the start of the Title Sequence. in 2002, when the title sequence was recoloured to a brown colour, the logo was made a dark blue with a magenta drop shadow, to match the altered title sequence. this logo made it's final appearance on screen in the final part of The Other, on the 15th of November 2003. 2003-2013 Doctor Who (2003) - Doctor Who: Genesis in 2003, to coincide with the 40th anniversary of Doctor Who, Paramount commissioned a new logo to be used in the film "Doctor Who (2003)" For the first time, the two words of the title were presented horizontally, in a yellow colour, on merchandise this logo was not used, with toys, posters and the DVD range opting to go with the original 1963 logo. This logo has continually been used since 2003, so many alterations of this logo have been used. These include: * * During Season 41 and 42, the logo was the same as the movie, but in a "metallic" texture. this featured a grey-white gradient and a black outline * during Season 43, the logo was changed to a bronze colour, the text was also made slightly taller. * The logo was recoloured to red in 2007, to coincide with the debut of Patterson Joseph as The Twelfth Doctor, and again in 2010, to coincide with the debut of David Suchet as The Thirteenth Doctor. * The logo continued to be used since 2003, usually being featured in block colours such as yellow, red, black, blue, and white. * during some occasions, mostly for merchandise, the logo was stacked. as of 2011, the logo has been in continuous use in one form or another for eight years, making it the longest-running logo. Its final use was in Doctor Who: Genesis. 2014-???? ''To be announced onwards To be added. Category:Browse